1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of miniature rose plant which has been given the international variety recognition designation "Britide", and is to be marketed in this country under the synonym "Tidewater".
2. Plants Related to the Invention
The plant of this invention was originated as a result of a planned breeding program which had as a seed parent "Jennifer" U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,857) also of the miniature rose class. While the pollen parent of "Britide" is not known with certitude it was one of a number of selected miniature varieties from which pollen had been taken for crossing with "Jennifer", in the hope of attaining a new plant having some of the better traits of the seed parent and any one of the pollen parent plants involved in the program. Seeds resulting from such crosses were massed, and caused to germinate. Plants resulting were allowed to develop and the progeny were observed in hope of attaining at least one valuable addition to roses of this market class by expressing desired traits which had not been previously seen. The plant of this disclosure is a selection from the progeny of the stated cross(es), and has been asexually reproduced by the taking and rooting of cuttings derived from the plant stems, as performed at Lawndale, N.C. Clones developed in this manner through succeeding propagation are identical to the parent plant in all distinguishing characteristics and establish that "Britide" is stable.